host club's new hostess
by Darklinkette
Summary: sory i had to erase it but it's finished so no more erassing or editing, stay tune for the next story since i'll be folloowing her years in ouran


The Host Club's new foreign exchange student.

Chapter 1: New School

I wish you luck in Ouran high school. It's an elite school for rich children and they have far too much time on their hands." a IM, that had popped up, read. Renge, the girl who was switching places with Hanna , had somehow gotten her email. "thanks, Renge. Tell me all about this school and this club you are in. I have been told from the F.E. That I had to attend every activity that you were a part of."

"well, it's very hard to explain. There's Tamaki, the president who is a fake. Then, there's the Hitachiin Twins, incest brothers, and Hunni- who's baby face, Kyoya, the secretary/treasure of the group, then, there is Haruhi, the natural. He is the greatest and sweetest one there."

"sounds interesting. I will definitively enjoy checking them out. Oh, must go. About to land."

"let me know how you enjoy your first view of them. They said they would be meeting you at the airport." oh, so I don't have to wait until tomorrow to meet them. She thought to herself after turning off her laptop. When the plane landed, she made her way to collect her luggage, but a flying attendant told her that a group of handsome men has taken it for her. "they are over there, holding up that sign." Hannah turned her attention to a strange group of boys. "two blonde boys, two light brown boys, and 3 dark haired boys. She walked to them, hesitantly. She didn't want to make herself look like an idiot around her new club members, but seeing the way they acted calmed her down. Before she could say hi or anything, the small blonde haired boy holding onto a bunny, tugged on her cloths. "hi, I'm Hunni!" he grinned at her. "hey, I'm Han..."

"Hannah Smith, age:16, foreign exchanged student from Tennessee."the tall dark-haired boy reading, what she thought a book, was now staring at her. "she makes c grades, has a very interesting medical history, her path is a bit interesting as well, she..."

"she enjoys video games, has 2 dogs, watches Anime, reads a lot, wants to be a writer, and, oh, she's a commoner. Does that about cover everything in your book, Kyoya?" she grinned when he glared at her. Some reason this commoner was getting under his skin with her smart mouth. He shut his book, and readied himself with anymore smart comments she was about to say. "let's see, your Tamaki, the president, the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, Mori, the silent guy, and your..." she stopped suddenly, getting a good look at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, do they know? I mean, Kyoya, the little info getter knows that you are, but what about the others?" she asked Haruhi. "know what?" Haruhi asked, grinning. Inside she was afraid that perhaps this girl knew that she wasn't actually a guy. "darling, I have short hair, and I'm not well endowed, but even I can tell what your secret is. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Kyoya." she said quickly, before Kyoya could interrupt her. "actually, they do know that Haruhi is a girl." Kyoya spoke. "oh good. I'm guessing the school doesn't though." there was quick nods from everyone. "Well, where is my luggage? I'm tired and would like to get to where ever I'm going so I can rest." Hunni grabbed her hand and pulled her along. As they walked, Haruhi told Hannah about the school and the club. When they stepped outside, a limo waited for them with a driver holding the door. "actually, if you don't mind. I need to do something before we go anywhere." finally Tamaki grabbed her, bending her over his arm. "i knew it. You want a correct greeting from all of us." he beamed. Arching an eyebrow, she laughed. "no, I need to go through my luggage and make sure everything is there." she pushed him away, walking to the back of the trunk. After she was sure everything was there, she pulled out a container and a lighter. She light up a cigarette, much to Tamaki's horror. "i hasn't had one in a day, and I've been an absolute horror." she explained when she noticed everyone staring at her. "those are bad for your health." Tamaki exclaimed, trying to reach her, but was held back by Kyoya. "if she wants to smoke she can. She is her own person." Kyoya explained to a very frustrated Tamaki. "I only smoke half, so you don't have to wait long." she told them, showing that she was finished. She placed the cigarettes in her pocket and climbed into the limo, where the twins sat on either side of her. "tell us, what is your fantasy?" Hikaru asked her, placing his hand under her chin. "We'll try to make them a reality while you stay with us." Kaoru took her chin from his twin and making her face him. "sorry boys. I'm not exactly into that." she explained, pushing their hands away. Hearing that Tamaki, piled into the limo and grasped her by the shoulders. "then you prefer the princely type?" shoving him away, everyone was in the limo and had begun to drive from the airport. "are they always like this?" she asked Haruhi? "yeah, kinda." Haruhi laughed. "well, this will be an interesting year." she said, sitting back, listening to Tamaki talking to Kyoya, then twins whispering to each other, and Haruhi looking out the window. Following along, Hannah tried to look out the windows, but one of the twins kept on placing his hand, "accidentally" on her knee or shoulder. After the third attempt, she finally let them leave their hands were it was. One was on the shoulder, the other on her knee. "so, what is Tennessee like?" Kaoru asked her, moving so he was in her face, and he moved her leg that the other twin wasn't slightly caressing, on his lap. "well, the part I'm from, it's mostly dirt, and trees. It's beautiful especially covered in snow. At night you can hear the sounds of wolves hollowing at the moon. It's peaceful." Hannah described to her new classmates. "sounds boring." Hikaru commented. "perhaps to some people, why don't you tell me about here? What's the city like?" instead of answering they both looked at each other. "you've never been in a city?" they asked together. "no, I'm a country type of girl. I have never been to the city." she shrugged. "men, we know what we have to do then." Tamaki spoke. Nodding, Kyoya picked up a phone in the limo. "we will be changing our course of route. Take us to..." Kyoya named off a few places that sounded like popular places. After he hung up, Hannah was suddenly suspicious. "what are you host club boys up to?" she asked. No one answered and Haruhi was quite, which to Hannah seemed normal. They twins continued their little game of making Hannah uncomfortable, while Tamaki and Kyoya whispered to each other.

Oh wow!" Hannah exclaimed, stepping out of the limo, standing in front of what looked like a mansion. It turned out being a mall. Each twin took her arm on either side, they seemed to be giving her the most attention, and guided her inside the mall. Stores, spas, beauty parlors, and other places found in a city filled inside. "give her the complete make over." Kyoya told the boys. They dragged the resisting girl to a hair stylist. "guys, I can't. This would be too much..." Kaoru shushed her with a finger on her lips. "the club is paying everything. Of course, in return, you have to..." before anything could happen, Hannah stood up from the chair. "i have to what? Pay with my body? Deal with all the new tactics you boys think up? No way, dude. For get it." she walked away from the parlor and into the arms of Kyoya. "what the boys are trying to explain is that, by paying back, you have to help around." he pushed his glasses back on his face. A movement Hannah saw him make and figured it was a habit. "i thought so, I won't be paying with my body." she crossed her hands, glaring at him. "your not as smart as your records say. We have decided that the host club needs a female host. That's where you come in. Men or women can come and request you. That is how you will repay everything. 500 people to request you." Kyoya stated, writing in his book. "Kyoya, that's a bit much, don't you think?" the twins walked out of the parlor with intention of dragging Hannah back inside. "Haruhi only had 100 people to collect, except she had more piled up on her. She collects now 300, but that's still less than our year long foreign exchange student." the twins grabbed her by the shoulders, waiting for her to agree or disagree. "you did that on purpose didn't you?" she grinned. "I'm sure my records say that I enjoy a dare, and that's exactly what you just did. You challenged me to collect 500 people. Well, I accept that challenge." she stuck her hand out, waiting for the shake to accept. Taking it, he shook her hand. "that's smart of you. You knew what I was doing, and you still accepted the offer." she turned around and began walking back with the twins behind her, but she stopped before she went inside. "that's what kind of girl I am." she threw the words behind her, looking over her shoulder and winked.

Chapter 2:new hostess

Hey, sit down." Hannah motioned for the boys who approached her table. "so, what are you interest?" the boy who sat down first asked." my interests? Your not really interested in that are you? You came here to see the new commoner that came from America. Your here because you heard about this club from the girls and heard that the club full of arrogant males added a female." she raised from her laid back position and cupped the boy's face. "your not really interested in my life. Your rich, you don't give a damn about nothing from your circle, do you Prince?" her mouth was close enough to kiss him, but she turned her face before he could kiss her lips. He was only able to kiss her cheek. "and you." she pointed to the other boy who was quite until then. "you've been staring at my breasts this entire time. You want to see them, don't you?" she moved from the boy who kissed her, and moved closer to the other. She was positioned where more of them was shown, but not nearly enough to satisfy. She pulled the sleeve of her dress slowly down father, teasing him with the ripe lush of her breasts. The other boy had stood up and saw in perfect view what was going on, and he was beginning to pant. The other boy was folding his arms over his legs, hiding his erection. Both panted now, when her bra strap was shown, a little father and both boys was lusting over her. She pulled her cloths back up in the right position and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek. " I hope you had fun, please do tell you friends." she waved, walking away, leaving both boys running from the room before their erections was greatly shown. While the whole thing was being taken, everyone in the room, girls and hosts was watching with interest. The ladies and a few of the hosts clapped at the courageous hostess when the scene was finished. Kyoya gulped, looking immediately at his book when she made her way to the table he was at. Pouring herself a drink, she smirked at him. "enjoyed the show, book worm?" not saying a word, he wrote down in his book. After he was finished, he closed his books and produced a book that was filled with pictures. "ladies, this is pictures of everyone here, of course our new member isn't in here, but she will be next time." he hollered loud enough for everyone to hear. "oh no." Haruhi muttered beside Hannah. "something the matter?" Hannah questioned. "those are amateur pics, but their not bad for hidden cameras. He does this all the time. It's embarrassing." Haruhi groaned when the girls giggled over a picture of Haruhi teaching the twins math. "hmm, amateur, huh?" she placed her cup down and walked over to him. "Kyoya. I hear these are hidden cameras? Why not some professional ones? Is Tamaki and the twins terrified of the camera?" she hollered enough for them to hear. "afraid? A prince is never afraid." he bellowed, making a few girls faint. "oh? What's your excuse then, Prince Tamaki? Why don't we make a game of it for us four? The one who sells the most professional pics win." the twins, ears perking at the sound of a new game, sauntered over there. "what do we get if one of us wins?" already thought that through in quick timing, "a kiss from the one who lost." she placed her hand out in the open, waiting for anyone to agree of other host members to join. "we're in." the twins placed their hands in. Tamaki did too, along with Kyoya. "alright, let the best picture win." she exclaimed. The hosts broke up, going back to their last customers. "good job on getting them to do this." Kyoya whispered to Hannah. "what are you talking about? I just didn't want to be in the room alone with you." she exclaimed, drinking her cup of tea again.

Perfect. Hold the pose, hold it." SNAP SNAP. "perfect., next." Tamaki rose from the floor, taking the rose out of his mouth. He put his shirt back on, re-buttoning it back on him. The twins were the first ones to have their pictures taken, which left Kyoya and Hannah. "Photographer, there's been a change in plans." Kyoya said, taking of his shirt when Hannah walked in her sexy black dress in front of the camera. When she turned to ask him, he was at her side. Taking her in his arms, he told the camera guy to get ready. He bent her over his arm and the photographer began snapping. Seeing what he was doing, she jolted up, swinging him to be bent over HER arm. She bent like she was going to kiss him, but moved away at the last second. She moved her strap where is showed the side part of her breasts, she took his hand and placed it just hovering over her breasts. When he moved the hand closer, she pretended to make a face of pleasure, then moved his arm away. After a few more shots of them teasing each other with more acts, Tamaki and the twins was told to join. Together they posed, each pictured showed the guys holding her in different positions. Tamaki almost kissing her, one twin's mouth just hovering over her neck. the other crouched by her waist, with her hand acting like she was swatting him away. Kyoya was holding her, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands splayed across her butt, holding her up. Finally, the photographer took sexy pics of Hannah by her self and Kyoya by himself. They left the room with Kyoya paying for the pictures. "those pictures will be great." Kaoru stretched, placing a arm around her waist. "Your right, Hannah. That was fun." Hikaru commented, placing his arm around her shoulders. "told you so." she laughed. "well, Tamaki? What did you think?" He was quite, which was unusual for him. "those pictures were dirty," he finally muttered. "dirty? I think they were fine. Alright, I'm going to walk around the city before I go to the apartment. I'll see you guys later." the twins watched her leave, and looked at their boss, still mumbling about the pictures being dirty. "we should go tell her the news." Hikaru said, looking at his twin. "nah, let Kyoya. It's his problem, not ours." Kaoru said, placing his hands over his head. "where's Hannah?" Kyoya asked, looking for her. "she went walking around the city. She just left so she shouldn't be far." Hikaru explained. "we didn't tell her, so she thinks she's going back to the apartment." Kyoya ran after her, and the twins watched him go. "come on boss, let's go home." the twins said, pulling Tamaki out the door.

Chapter 3: first night

Hannah, come with me." Kyoya said, opening the limo door for Hannah to come in. shrugging, she climbed inside. "is this going to take long? I wanted to go to this garden the twins told me about." he picked up the phone and gave the driver the garden's name. "well?" she asked him when he was silent. "the school has decided that instead of staying in a apartment, it would be better if you stayed at someone's house." he told her. "oh, okay. So, who am I staying with?" Kyoya was quiet again, just looking at her. "I'm steadying with you, ain't I?" Hannah sighed, when he nodded. "alright. I guess that's okay. Wish I knew that before." she shrugged. They arrived at the garden. Since this would be here first time here, Kyoya took it upon himself to show her around. He took note at everything she did. He watched as she sniffed the roses and the imported lilies. Closed her eyes at the imported elephant ears, lovingly caressing the bloody hearts that was in fact imported from her home state. Leaving with the hearts, he went in search of the manager. He paid to have a dozen of the bloody hearts, roses,and lilies to be sent and gardened to his house before they went back to his home. He wasn't sure why he was ding that for her, she did something to him. When she smiled, he felt his cold heart warm a little. He walked her to a store where he bought her a beautiful black dress. He took her out to eat, and watched as she would laugh at herself when she did something other people, who was born into the environment, wouldn't do. The sun was setting, painting the sky into different colors. They sat on a bench outside so she could smoke and watch the sun disappear. They both got into the limo and rode home. When they got to the house, Hannah widened her eyes. The "house" was a huge mansion. "i live here with 20 servants, and 30 maids. So you won't be living here with just me alone." he told her, reassuring her that she wouldn't have to worry about anything. She then noticed that there was a garden that looked newer than the others. She saw that they were the flowers she was admiring at the garden. "why?" she looked up at him. "you liked them, and I wanted you to feel sorta at home with the bloody hearts." she smiled at me, thanking him with a kiss on his cheek. Not satisfied with it, he grabbed her, kissing her on the lips. She was surprised, but she didn't struggle. She wrapped her arms around his head, and opened her mouth. Taking the invite, he deepened the kiss. She smelled like smoke, flowers and their food. He enjoyed the feel of her body folding against him, like it was meant for him only. He leaned her against the mansion, everything else around them forgotten. The sound of a neighbor's dog interrupted them. Chuckling a bit, he grasped her waist. "let's finish this up stairs." he whispered in her ear. Suddenly, right out of nowhere, she shoved him away, making him fall onto the ground. "what kind of girl do you think I am?" she angrily asked him. She stormed away before he could see the tears that was threatening to spill. She wiped them away when she was inside. Finding a maid close by, she told the maid her name, and asked her what room she was to be sleeping in. when she was shown to her room, she dressed for bed. When she was going to bed, she heard the sound of a door opening. She just noticed the adjoining door that must had lead to Kyoya room. Locking that door and the main door, she climbed into bed. Kyoya, hearing the door locked, stood at the adjoining door. He had a key of course, but he wasn't the type to intrude on one of his guests. He went to bed with the thoughts of the evening before he pissed her off.

Good morning, Miss. Hannah." a maid entered, opening the window drapes. She looked down from the window and saw the new garden. "how sweet of Mr. Kyoya to have that garden placed. He said it was to help make you feel more at home. Breakfast is at the outside parlor. Would you like for me to take you there?" the maid chattered staring at the young girl clothed in pajamas covered in peppermints. "those are cute pajamas." she remarked. "thank you, I will find my way to the outside parlor." she yawned, stretching. She slept better than she had in years, thanks to the silk covers and water bed. She showered and got ready for school, her second day at this rich school. She said she could find her way, but she ended up getting lost. She found her way to a room full of paintings. Dark, terrifying, paintings. Scary, but beautiful. She touched the painting that held a small child, money on fire fell from the dark ominous clouds, the boy was dressed in rich clothing, but his face was covered with darkness. The boy looked sad, crushing a bill under his hands, causing his hands to drip blood. "The Boy Covered In Darkness." a voice startled her. "these are all paintings I made." Kyoya walked into the room. "we should get to the parlor and eat. You only have 25 people that saw you two days ago. When those pictures come out,you should have more requests." he told her. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she glared at him with a coldness that he felt chilled in his heart. He wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh, but she refused the entire time they were together. When they reached the school, she was out of the limo faster than the driver was. It seemed she couldn't even stand being near him and it angered and saddened him.

"good morning, Hana-san." two high school boys sat down at her table. she nodded her head, not paying them any attention. when they sat down, one asked her. "Tell me, what do you want in a man?" Hannah looked at him, finally deciding to give him her complete attention. "my man would have to be honest, brave, funny, strong. mysterious, and a rascal." she stood up, and sat on one of the boys laps. "he's got to have soft, smooth hair, so i can run my fingers through it. he has to have strong muscles so he can protect me." she ran her hands over the boys chest, but stood up when the boy made to try grabbing her. she walked to the next boy, sitting on his lap next. "he has to have a flexible body, so i can have fun. he needs to be packing, of course. that way i can have some fun." she placed her hand on his thighs, giving them a small squeeze. she looked over at the other guy, winking at him. she laid back, her legs on the other boys lap. they were both blushing, sweat starting to break out. she rubbed her foot on his thighs, making him wiggle in his seats. after she pushed them close to the edge with her carresses, she stood up, and produced the professional pictures. "alright boys, it was fun, but time is up. if you'd like to see me more, request me. until then, here, buy some pictures shot professionally." she waited as she made another order of pictures for these boys. she shrugged out of her black leather jacket. it added to her character as the wild type. funny, because in america, she was anything but wild. the black outfit she wore didn't go with the rest of the Host Club's theme. everyone else was dressed in america schoo uniforms, while she dressed in black tank top, black ripped jeans, and a black leather jacket. soon, everyone left, leaving the host club to clean up. "your amazing at this." Kaoru praised, looking at the orders she made that day. she shrugged, handing them to Kyoya. they didn't look at each other in the eyes, like they normal would, making Kaoru and HIkaru look at each other. "hey, Hannah. wanna come over to our house?" the twins asked with something planned. she looked at the two boys and shrugged. "i know you have something up your sleeve, but i'll come, just as long as i don't have to be by myself." she said, grabbing both boys by the arms. they grinned, they loved how this american took up on their dares. Tamaki slammed the door shut before the boys could leave with her. "i won't allow you to do this to our new hostess. she will be treated with respect and diginity while in our care." he grabbed hannah, forcing the boys away from her, but they countered by tripping him. Hannah and Tamaki fell on the floor, her under him. "what was that about respect, boss?" one of the twins asked. Tamaki glared up at them, but Hannah coughed. looking back down at her, Tamaki realized where his hand was resting, on her breast. he gasped, jumping up and away. the twins helped her up, laughing as Tamaki goes to his corner sulking from shame and humilitaion. "so, shall we go?" hannah asked, facing the twins. they grinned, linking their arms together and leaving. "those twins are up to something." Haruhi commented, staring at kyoya. he shrugged. "let her make a fool of herself, i don't care." he lied marking in his book. "are you seriously lying to me? i can tell that you like here. better be careful or one of the boys in this school will snatch her away from you." haruhi warned Kyoya, walking out the door. Kyoya sighed, he hated it that Haruhi could tell when he was lying. he stood up, leaving Tamaki and Hunn senpai and mori senpai in the room. he decided that he was going to rip her away from the incest twins an dmake her listen to him. with a smile on his face, he left.

chapter 4: "i love you."

alright boys, spill it." Hannah looked at the boys when they reached the mansion the twins lived in. "we just wanna show you our room." they told her with mischievious grins. "we just want you to have a tour and hang out." Kauro grabbed her hand, pulling. Hikaru grabbed the other hand, replying in tune with his brother. "nothing strange about that." they managed to pull her. they dragged her the rest of the way upstairs, but in their excitment, they tripped, causing them both to fall in the room. the twins laughed, picking her up off the floor. before she could do anything, they threw her on the bed, laying down beside her. "alright boys, enough is enough. game was fun, but now it's over." she laughed nervously, patting their hands away. one of the twins licked her cheek, possibly Hikaru, while the other one was messing with the clothes she had wore in the managed to slip his hand inside the shirt, grasping at her bra. she gasped, giving Hikaru easy access to kiss her mouth. his tongue darted inside, while his brother's mouth was making it's way toward her bra, pushing the shirt upwards. "s...stop it." she gasped, but the twins continued their onslaughter of her body. the sound of her jeans being unbuttoned made her gasp, but the cold hand that went inside, brushing her panties, made her moan. the twins peered at each other when her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Kaoru's hand. one of the twins pulled her shirt off, working on the bra, while the other one who was already teasing Hannah, pulled the jeans off. the panties and bra unsnapped, exposing her secretive areas for the twins to take advantage. the twins switched places, enjoying as she moaned in pleasure hollered "oh god." and saying their names with a sigh. the twins was about to undress when the sound of their door opening up startled them. Kyoy stood at the door, calm cool, but the grip on his book was tighter. "hey, that's rude of you kyoya." Hikaru said, moving when Hannah sat up, blanket covered her breasts. "yeah, we weren't finished yet." Kaoru handed Hannah her clothes, not looking away. Kyoya rushed toward the twins, making them scatter like flies. he grabbed Hannah, cover and all, carried her to the bathroom, and then shut the door. she changed, embarassed that she would let these twins do that to her. and kYoya, oh when she got dressed, she had a few choice words to say to him. "alright bud, i have somehting to say to..." she wasn't able to speak, kyoya had placed his mouth on her lips, shutting her up. "i'm sorry for being a jerk, but there's something i need to say." Kyoya whispered into her ear. "tell me." she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him. "I love you." he kissed her again, picking her up. she sighed, feeling his hair. it felt right to be in his arms, like she belonged there. "Hannah, will you stay here in japan for the remainder of your schoool year with me?" he asked her, releasing the kiss. she smiled, "oh Kyoya. you see im a girl who came to japan because i was hoping for an adventure. i the kind that wants to help someone when she can, that's just who i..." Kyoya stopped her with another kiss, deeping it this time. "yes, i'll stay with you in japan." she agreed, letting him pick her up and carry her off. neither one saw the twins high five each other, with the mischievous grins on their face. "it worked." Hikaru said into the phone. "yeah, we'll be seeing Hannah alot more now.

THE END!

yay! i finished it. hope you liked it, sorry about the whole chapters being on one page thing, i didn't know how to do the chapter thing oh well! wait patiently for the next we'll be following Hannah and Kyoya through out high school. i wonder who that person on the phone was? who planned this out with the twins. the answer will come soon in the next story. i promise you it will shock you! lol :) 


End file.
